A Big Difference In Swimming Class (transcript)
"A Big Difference in Swimming Class" is the sixteenth episode of the series "My School Life." Episode Information Description One Thursday at the Y, Maraya and her friends meet two swimming coaches named Mr. Tom and Ms. Linda, which makes Maraya think that they look like Ms. Carolyn and her husband, Mr. Danny, except that they're just as fun. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Y, where a bus drops them off there. Then Ms. Ryan gets off the bus) Ms. Ryan: Okay, students, we're here. Let's get off the bus now. (Ms. Martin gets off the bus to help Cody first. After that, the rest of the students get off and then the setting changes to the inside of the Y) Ms. Ryan: Remember how we get to the pool, students? (The students nod their heads) Ms. Ryan: Good. Lead us the way. (The students lead Ms. Ryan and Ms. Martin to the way that leads to the pool. When they get to the indoor pool, Ms. Ryan praises them) Ms. Ryan: Good job, students. Now let's put our stuff on the bleachers and then change into our bathing suits. (They walk to the bleachers to put their stuff down. Next, they change into their bathing suits) Ms. Ryan: There. Now that we're all changed into our bathing suits, we have to keep a lookout for our special swimming coaches. (They start to look out for the swimming coaches. While Maraya is looking out for them, she thinks about what the coaches would look like) Maraya (in her own head): Hmmm, I wonder what the coaches would look like. Maybe they're both a lot of fun, like Ms. Carolyn, or maybe they're really serious about swimming, like Ms. Sherrit. (The bubble pops away and Maraya continues looking out for them. Suddenly, the scene zooms in when the two coaches are on their way inside) Novalee: There they are. (Everyone gets surprised) Mr. Tom: After you. Ms. Linda: Why, thank you, Mr. Tom. Ms. Ryan: Come on, students. Let's meet our two coaches. (Everyone walks to where Mr. Tom and Ms. Linda are) Ms. Ryan: Hi. Are you two swimming coaches at the Y? Mr. Tom: Why, yes. We've been swimming coaches for years. (to Ms. Linda) Right? Ms. Linda: Yep. Mr. Tom: By the way, my name is Mr. Tom, and this is my wife, Ms. Linda. Ms. Linda: Hello. Ms. Ryan: My name is Ms. Ryan, and this is Ms. Martin, and these are our students, Maraya, Novalee, Cody, Jonathan and Morgan. Ms. Linda: My name is Ms. Linda, and it's very nice to meet you all. Ms. Ryan: Students, say hello to Mr. Tom and Ms. Linda. Students: Hello, Mr. Tom. Hello, Ms. Linda. Both: Hello, students. Maraya (in her own head): Hmmm, Mr. Tom and Ms. Linda look like Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny, except that they're more fun! (The bubble pops away as she hears Ms. Ryan tell her and the students what to do) Ms. Ryan: Students, since our two swimming coaches are here for the first time, let's get in the big pool. (The students walk to where the big pool is and they put their shoes beside it so they can get in) Novalee: Ah, can't you believe that we're in the big pool for the first time? Maraya: Yeah, I cannot believe it, Novalee. (They look over at Cody, who's trying to get into the pool) Ms. Linda: Come on, Cody. Get in the pool and quit being goofy. Cody: Okay, Ms. Linda. (Cody gets into the pool) Maraya and Novalee: Cody! (laughing) Mr. Tom (unseen): Okay, everyone. It's time to do some pool exercises. Maraya and Novalee: Yay! (They swim to where Mr. Tom and Ms. Linda are) Mr. Tom: First, we're going to get some water weights and we're going to use them from side to side. Here are your water weights. (Mr. Tom and Ms. Linda hand everyone two water weights) Mr. Tom: Now what we're going to do with them is to use them from side to side, like this. Now, you try it. (Everyone uses the water weights from side to side) Mr. Tom: Good. Now, we're going to put them underwater and hop on one foot. (Everyone hops on one foot while they are holding their water weights underwater) Maraya: Hey, Novalee, this is fun. Novalee: Yeah, it is fun. It's more fun than Ms. Ryan's pool exercises. Maraya: Agreed. Mr. Tom: And 3, 2, 1. Now hop on your other foot. (The students hop on their other foot) Mr. Tom: Good. Now keep doing this until I start counting down to 3, 2, 1, and stop. (Everyone stops hopping on their other foot) Mr. Tom: Well done, students. Ms. Linda: Great job. Mr. Tom: And now, my wife, Ms. Linda, is going to show us how to do this exercise. It's called the "Pool Puncher." Ms. Linda: Okay, students. This is how you do it. You put your two water weights together like this. (Everyone puts their water weights together) Ms. Linda: And now, you use them back and forth, like if you're in a boxing match. You do it like this. (She demonstrates the students how to do it) Ms. Linda: Now, you try. (Everyone uses their water weights back and forth to do the "Pool Puncher") Ms. Linda: Good, good. Now we're going to use something else for the water. (Everyone hands Ms. Linda their water weights and then they get some pool noodles) Ms. Linda: Here, catch! Maraya: Ah! What are these? Novalee: They're pool noodles. Ms. Linda: That's right, they're pool noodles. And what we're going to do with them is put them in between our legs like this. Students: Wow! Ms. Linda (not seen): Now, you try. (The students try to put their pool noodles between their legs) Maraya: Whoa! Ms. Linda: It's okay, Maraya. It just takes practice. You do it like this. (Maraya tries to hold the pool noodle in between her legs) Maraya: I did it! Yay! Ms. Linda: Great job, Maraya. Now we're going to use these kickboards to practice our kicking. (She gives a kickboard to each student) Ms. Linda: Now, line up at this side of the pool. We're going to have a competition to see who can kick the hardest. (The five students line up at the end of the pool with their kickboards) Ms. Linda: On your mark, get set, go! (The students kick as hard as they can while holding their kickboards) Ms. Linda: And...stop! (The students stop kicking) Ms. Linda: That was good, students. And now to declare the winner. (Moment of silence occurs) Ms. Linda: And the winner for the kicking competition is... (But while Ms. Linda was thinking about it, she forgets who the winner is for the kicking competition) Ms. Linda: Ugh! I forgot who won the kicking competition. (to Mr. Tom) Mr. Tom, who won the competition? Mr. Tom: (whispering) Ms. Linda: (to Mr. Tom) Oh, yeah. (to students) And the winner for the kicking competition is... Maraya and Novalee! Maraya and Novalee: Yes! (they give each other a high five) Whoo! Mr. Tom: But, Ms. Linda, that's two winners, not one. Ms. Linda: Oh. (to students) Everyone, since Maraya and Novalee are both winners, we're going to do a tiebreaker to see who's the actual winner. Maraya and Novalee, turn around. (Maraya and Novalee turn around) Ms. Linda: Good. On your mark, get set, kick! (Maraya and Novalee start kicking while they are holding their kickboards) Ms. Linda: Whoa. Okay, you can stop kicking now. (They stop kicking) Ms. Linda: Good, girls. Now the actual winner for the kicking competition is… (Moment of silence occurs again) Ms. Linda: Maraya! All: Yay, Maraya! Ms. Linda: Great job. Maraya: Thanks, everybody! (The scene changes to where they are lined up against each side of the pool) Mr. Tom: Now, we're going to have a race to see who can touch their partner first. Maraya, you're with Novalee, Ms. Martin and Cody, you're with Ms. Linda, Jonathan, you're with Ms. Ryan, and Morgan, you're with me. And first, we're going to hop to our partners. So on your mark, get set, hop! (All of the students, except Novalee, hop to the other side) Ms. Martin: Come on, Cody, hop! (Cody touches Ms. Linda's hand) Ms. Martin: Good job, Cody. (Then Novalee and the other adults hop to the other side) Maraya: Go, Novalee! All: Go, go, go! (Ms. Linda is seen hopping to the other side and ends up winning) All (not seen): Yay! Ms. Linda: I won! Cody: Hey! (He splashes Ms. Linda) Ms. Linda: Ah! Cody, you just won the first time too. Cody: Oh. Mr. Tom: Okay, students, we're going to do it again, and this time, we're going to do this action. And this time, we're doing this side. Okay, on your mark, get set, go! (Every student, but Novalee, run to the other side) Ms. Linda: Come on, Cody. You can do it! All: Yeah! (Everyone continues to run to the other side until Cody touches Ms. Linda's hand) Cody: Yeah! Ms. Linda: Yay, Cody! (After the others go back to where they were, the races are over) Mr. Tom: Okay, we're done with class for today. See you next Thursday. (The scene changes again to where they are in the therapy pool) Novalee: That was fun, Maraya. Maraya: Yeah, and I got to say that our coaches' pool exercises were more than Ms. Ryan's. Novalee: I agree. Ms. Ryan: Okay, class, it's time to get out of the therapy pool and get ready for lunch. (The scene changes once again to where the class is eating lunch together) Maraya: Swimming class was fun today. Novalee: Yeah, it was because of Mr. Tom and Ms. Linda. Maraya: Yeah, and I can't wait to tell Ms. Carolyn of what I've done today. (laughing) (It changes to where Maraya is walking down to her bus) Carmen and Novalee: Bye, Maraya. See you tomorrow! Maraya: Bye, Carmen. Bye, Novalee. See you tomorrow too. (Carmen and Novalee wave at Maraya, and then Maraya is seen walking to her bus) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn. (Maraya gets in her seat and buckles her seatbelt. After that, Ms. Carolyn talks to Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: So, Maraya, how was your day today? Maraya: It was great, and guess what? I got to meet two swimming coaches named Mr. Tom and Ms. Linda, which are as fun as you. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, really? Maraya: Yeah. Ms. Carolyn: I'm glad to hear that, Maraya. I'm very glad. Maraya: (chuckling) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, do we have everyone? Ms. Brenda (not seen): No, Carolyn. We don't have Cody. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, yeah. I forgot that it was Thursday, so that means that he checked out. (to students) Okay, my students, let's go rock and roll! Students (not seen): Whoo! (Ms. Carolyn cranks up the bus and starts driving out of the bus loading zone) Maraya (in her own head): I had a lot of fun swimming at the Y. Today I got to meet two swimming coaches named Mr. Tom and Ms. Linda, and they were as fun as my bus driver and her husband. But now, I'm really tired from all of that swimming and I could use some sleep right now. (yawns) Goodbye, viewers. See you in the next episode. (The scene zooms out and then it fades out, which causes it to come to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Anie (not seen) *Blake (not seen) *Clayton (not seen) *Dylan (not seen) *Cody *Jonathan *Connor (not seen) *John (not seen) *Ms. Carolyn *Ms. Brenda (not seen) *Ms. Ryan *Ms. Martin *Novalee *Carmen *Morgan *Mr. Tom *Ms. Linda *Mr. Danny (non-speaking) Trivia *These are the first appearances of the characters Mr. Tom and Ms. Linda. *This is Morgan's second appearance for this series. *The character Mr. Danny did not speak at all in this episode because he only appeared in Maraya's imagination. *The characters Ms. Ryan, Cody, Jonathan, Morgan, Carmen, Ms. Martin, Ms. Brenda, Ms. Carolyn, and all of her students (except Maraya) did not speak very much in this episode. *The characters Ms. Brenda and almost all of Ms. Carolyn's students were not seen at all in this episode. *This is the first ever episode where Ms. Carolyn speaks very little to Maraya. *This is the second episode where the Y is seen in this series. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 1)